fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Pitch
Pitch is an Ace baseball player who is one of the main members of the All-Stars. Story Pitch is baseball fanatic who joined FFW to improve his technique. Appearance Pitch's is basically a taller, muscular version of Shoma Sawamura from Rival Schools, except his bat is blue. Personality Pitch is a hot-headed baseball player with a bit of fiery temper. He is always asserting himself as a manly man and is quite chivalrous. However he is a bit dense and oblivious to anything not related to baseball or anything manly. Pitch is also quite sensitive to harsh criticism although ironically nobody criticizes harsher than himself. He is also a bit of a perfectionist. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Cyclone: Pitch's oversized prized bat and his main weapon, which he can alter the size at will. It has a special function that allows it to dispense an infinite amount baseballs for his use. The size of the baseball is not affected when Pitch alters the size of the bat. Relationships Striker Pitch generally views Striker as a great leader and respects him highly, often calling him Captain. Akisame Pitch and Aki share mutual respect for each other and get along fairly well. Prima Pitch is blissfully oblivious to Prima's flirting but he generally views her a fellow comrade. Yuki-Chi Pitch and Yuki apparently have a some form of friendship seeing as Pitch talks to Yuki sometimes. Valley-Belle Being Val's childhood friend, the two of them share understand each other on a deep level although Pitch is unaware of Val's romantic feelings for him. However Pitch does appear to have a romantic attraction for Val as well. Fiction Powers 'Rival Schools (Shoma Sawamura)' Pitch has all the abilities of the baseball athlete. 'Ben 10 (Pyronite Powers)' Pitch has the ability to transform into a Pyronite but is able to use it's fire abiliies without even transforming albiet the attacks are weaker without the transformation. 'D-Gray-Man(Lavi)' Pitch has the abilities of Lavi except he channels Lavi's Elemental Stamps differently. Original Power 'Super Strength' Pitch's original power is super-strength which allows to strike harder than average. Techniques/Magic 'Baseball Fighting Style' True to his affinity for Baseball, Pitch primarily uses the same attacks as Sho Sawamura. He also uses his Pyronite powers to create Fire Editions of the attacks. He uses the Team-Up attack with Val. 'Lavi's Elemental Stamps' Pitch uses his own versions of Lavi's attacks. He still refers to the attacks as Stamps except unlike Lavi, the seals appear in the air while Pitch activates them by ramming them hard with his bat like a gong. Music Themes "Dramatic" by Baseball Bear, Big Wind-Up Opening 1. Quotes "Home RUN!" "A man never gives up!" "My technique is not perfect yet, I NEED MORE TRAINING!!!!!" Gallery Trivia *Pitch likes making references to baseball terms when he talks. *His favorite food is Spicy food. *Pitch treats his bat like his baby and gets frighteningly angry when anyone handles it or speaks wrongly of it. Category:All-Stars Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Fire